


I Blink At You

by rakketyrivertam



Series: Writuary 2020 [2]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Half Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:36:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22084882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rakketyrivertam/pseuds/rakketyrivertam
Summary: York tries.
Relationships: Agent Carolina/Agent York (Red vs. Blue)
Series: Writuary 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588678
Kudos: 8
Collections: Writuary 2020





	I Blink At You

**Author's Note:**

> Writuary 2020  
Day 2: Brazen

York leaned against the console and winked with his one good eye.

Carolina raised an eyebrow. “Why are you blinking at me?”

York clasped his hand over his breastplate as if mortally wounded. “Ouch, that hurt. Can’t a fella flirt these days?”

Carolina turned back to her work, scowling. “No.”


End file.
